In general, a road stud is disposed on the central line of a road or lines partitioning the road into lanes such that users can recognize the central line or the lanes or disposed at a curved point of a winding road to allow cars to smoothly change their directions, to thereby seek safety driving and prevent traffic accidents.
The road stud is disposed on lines partitioning a road into lanes, the boundary of roads or the ends of the roads in such a manner that a hole is formed in a road, a lower support of the road stud is inserted into the hole and fixed using epoxy or cement. A reflector or a radiant is arranged on the surface of the road stub to allow car drivers to easily recognize the rod stud.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional road stud 10 and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the conventional road stud 10 disposed on a road 40. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the road stud 10 includes a head 20 exposed to the outside from the surface of the road and a support 30 buried in the road. The road stud 10 can use natural light or light reflected from lights of cars or emit light using electricity generated internally.
When the road stud 10 uses reflected light, light reflectors 22 having an oval or round shape are formed on the sides of the head 20 and the top face of the head 20 is flat or has reflectors 24 formed thereon to smoothly reflect light. The support 30 of the road stud 10 is in the form of pole such that it can be inserted into a hole 42 formed in the road 40. The support 30 is inserted into the hole 42 and then fixed using epoxy or cement 44 to prevent the road stud from being removed.
When the road stud 10 emits light using electricity internally generated, luminous bodies 22 emitting light by electricity are disposed on the sides of the head 20. The surfaces of the luminous bodies have a round or oval shape. In addition, solar cells 24 are disposed on the top face of the head 20 to generate electricity using sunray, and a storage battery (not shown) is provided inside the road stud 10 to store the electricity generated using sunray. A method and configuration for fixing the road stud 10 to the road are identical to the method and configuration using the reflectors so that explanations therefor are omitted.
The aforementioned road stud 10 is buried in the boundary, the central line and the ends of a road to reflect light from headlights of cars with the reflecting plates 22 or emit light from the luminous bodies 22 to allow drivers to recognize the boundary of the road, thereby promoting safety driving.
However, the conventional road stud requires a separate bonding material such as epoxy or cement to be buried in the road. The epoxy or cement can be damaged by a shock applied thereto when cars pass the road stud and thus the road stud can be removed from the road. Furthermore, the road stud using the reflectors cannot smoothly reflect light from headlights of cars when the reflectors are covered with particles such as dust. In the case of the road stud using stored electricity, electricity is not properly stored in the road stud in case of poor sunshine to result in poor emission of light.